A New Adventure
by kagomexkurama
Summary: Kagome decided to move to Paradise, Ohio. She also brought Shippo along.Will love blossom between John and Kagome, what about Sam and Six? What happens When Kagome, Shippo and Sam finds out about John's secret? Will Sam, Kagome and Shippo travel with John and Six? What! The Mogadorians found them and wants to kill John and Six. How will they deal with this? KagxJohn and SamxSix.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting New People

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or I Am Number Four

Kagomexkurama: Kagome, how do you feel about this story?

Kagome: Well, I think it's going to be interesting and I thank you for letting Shippo for coming with me.

Kagomexkurama: You're welcome and what about you John?

John: Well I agree with Kagome and I was wondering who is pairing with who?

Kagomexkurama: Well I'm thinking about pairing Kagome with you John, you guys don't mind because I think you guys look cute together.

John with a light blush on his cheeks: No, I don't mind at all. Do you Kagome?

Kagome with a bright red blush on her cheeks: No, not at all. Who else did you have in mind about the pairing?

Kagomexkurama: I'm thinking having Sam pairing with Six. They too look adorable together. Six you don't mind do you, you know being with Sam and all.

Six: No, that's fine besides I'm kinda starting to like him.

Sam blushed bright red as a cherry.

Sam still blushing: P-please r-re-review

0000000000

No one's POV

Henri was driving to the new house where he and John supposed to live, when they got there he noticed a car parked just outside of the house, John noticed to. They parked the car walked towards the door and knocked.

"Coming!"

They heard a famine voice. The door opened, revealing a 17 year old girl and a 6 year old boy hiding behind her legs. She looked at them before asking.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" She said with a warm smile.

John's POV

When Henri knocked on the door, the door opened revealing a girl his age and a 6 year old boy. The was beautiful with raven black hair with blue tint in it that goes down to her thighs, pale smooth milk skin, a small cute nose, high cheek bones, pink pouty lips, thin waist, perfect hour-glass body. She's wearing a red tank top, short-shorts and white ankle socks. The boy has short auburn hair in a small pony tail and emerald green eyes. Wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and blue shorts.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" She said with a warm smile. It made my heart skip a beat. I was about to answer when I was interrupted by a voice. I was shocked at what he said.

"Mommy? Who are they?" He said with shy smile.

"You have a son? But you're just 17 and-" Henri started to say but was cut off by her.

"He's adopted. But what can do for you?" she said kindly.

"Well we were wondering why are in our house." Henri said.

"There must be a mistake because I bought this house and may I ask why you said that this is your house." She said with a frown. "Why don't you come in since there's going to be a storm all night. I'll get you some towels for you guys to take a shower, don't want you to get sick. While you're at it make yourself a home and I call the person that sold me the and ask him about you." Said while opening the door wide enough for us to com in and leaving to make a call. We both came in and the little boy gave us each towel.

"Hi my name is Shippo, what's your name?" He said shyly. I couldn't help but smiled and answered him.

"My name is John Smith and that's my dad Henri. Is anybody else living here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No, it's just me and mommy" He said with a small smile.

"What? Do you mean to tell mean that you and your mother live alone." I said in shock.

"Yeah, it's always been us ever since that incident. Momma and were walking home from the park, when we saw police cars, a fire truck and an ambulance in front our home, a shrine, the shrine was on fire, grandma, uncle Souta and great grandpa were in the house but they didn't make it. But that was no accident, I know because I think someone is following us so they can get my momma. I missed them so much! Whaaaa!" The little boy was crying, I picked him up and held him until he stopped crying. The girl came in and saw that Shippo had been crying.

"I apologize for not introducing myself, I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I see that you met my little boy Shippo. About the guy that sold me and you the house is no longer working there because …. Well apparently had been killed which is strange because I called him about an hour ago. So the people that were working with him didn't know what to and they thought it be best if we lived together, I don't mind because there are at least fore bedrooms and two bathrooms. I made the beds in both your rooms, there are blankets on the bed, it's also clean. Dinner is also going to be soon so I suggest you guys take a shower quickly so you can have dinner with us. We are having ramen if that's okay, I didn't have time to go to the store and buy food but I'll go tomorrow after school. Now go on you two." As she said ramen Shippo woke up and was reaching for her.

"I'm John Smith and this is my dad, Henri." I said smiling.

"Well it's nice to meet you John, Henri." she said giving me a heart warming smile.

Henri's POV

"I don't know, we don't want to be burden and-" I was cut off by her.

"You're not a burden at all and besides my little Shippo needs company while I'm off to school, if you don't mind that is." I saw her widening her eyes and knew that I couldn't say no to that. I smiled a bit.

"No, I don't mind at all." I said. I knew John was happy while I finished my sentence. "I'm going to the car and get our stuff, okay." I said to John. I left when I saw him nodded.

Kagome's POV

'Wow! He is so handsome.' I thought. I saw him wearing a grayish-bluish short-sleeved shirt, jeans and a black jacket. Blond hair, grey eyes with a little bit of green specks in it. I walked up to him and took Shippo from him. Dinner went by and we all said our good-nights. I took Shippo to his room and tuck him in.

"Mommy can you sing me a song, you know the one that I really like when were with the others." He said in a soft voice.

"Okay, Shippo. How about this, I sing that song every night and you'll go right to sleep, deal." I said with a warm smile while I saw him had a really big smile.

"Deal." He said excitedly. (She's going to sing 'Dearest' from Inuyasha)

"Do you want the English version or Japanese." I told him.

"Can we do the English version today and tomorrow do the Japanese version." He said.

"Sure why not, darling." I said with a warm smile and he smiled back. I sensed someone at the door, but ignored it for now. I promised that I would sing to Shippo tonight like I always did to Souta. 'Oh Souta, I wish you were here with us.' I thought sadly. Then I started singing.

"Everyday I live,  
How I wish  
To be free,

Forced to live this life led  
By cruel reality.

Ever does my guide find  
Reason to be sad,

How we early we keep  
Forgetting what we had."

"But whenever I  
Try not close my eyes,

Suddenly I can see

Your tender face

Smiling for me."

"Ah, my love til the day that I  
Fall,

Deep in sleep that will be  
Eternal.

Let your smile be my  
Comfort and joy,

Let that smile always be  
By my side."

"For what you should  
Love,

For what gives you love,

And the joy it does bring.

For the sake of love,  
Give your everything"

"Ah, those days when our  
Love was so new,

Innocent we were,  
Shy and confused.

Ah, how we took the  
Long, winding way,

And how we caused  
each other such pain."

"Ah, how we took the  
Long, winding path,

Ah, but look, now, and see  
Where we are…"

I stopped singing, opened my eyes just to see him still awake.  
" Momma can you sing one more song please" he said.

" Okay, just one more and right to bed." He nodded. (She's going to sing 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson) Then she started singing.

"There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?

And remind me who I really am  
Please remind who I really am"

"Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust

It's hard to know  
It can become  
If you give up

So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am"

"Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"

"Don't run away  
Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay"

"Don't run away  
Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me?

Ohhh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"

"Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay"

I opened my eyes and saw Shippo fast asleep. I got up and went to the door, opened it and was surprised to see John standing in front of the door. He noticed me and he blushed while scratching at the back of his head.

"Sorry for um… listening and all. I didn't really mean to but it's just I couldn't help it ans you have a beautiful voice." He said while blushing a brighter red.

"It's alright John, you don't have to apologize. I'm kinda used to people listening to me sing. Well I got to go to bed, got to get up early in the morning for school, you know. Well good-night John." I said softly. I went to my room, changed into sweat-pants and left my tank-top, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I let the slumber take over.

John's POV

I watched her go to her room and whispered.

"Good-night Kagome." I said softly.

I went to Henri's room and asked him if I could go to school tomorrow. It took a lot of begging and he finally agreed. 'Well Kagome, looks like we're going to school together. Just you wait Kagome, you'll be in for a surprise.'

0000000000

Hope you like this chapter and the pairings.

Kagomexkurama: John and Kagome would you please.

John and Kagome: Sure. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First day of School Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Pairing is John x Kagome and San x SIX. I'm also going to add in a few more characters in like Sarah Hart and Mark James. Bernie Kosar you know the dog, the chimera that protects John Smith that shape shift, yea he's still going to show up. Just so you know that I'm going to make Sarah a little jealous of Kagome staying so close to John for her liking and she developed a little crush on him, but he doesn't return her feelings for he has feelings for Kagome. But she'll get over it… eventually, but for Mark when he saw her starts flirting with her making John really jealous of him. There will be a lot of fighting especially a furious battle at the end, arguments, reuniting, 2 deaths, pain, a little bit of jealousy, a slight of sorrow and finally love. And sorry for taking so long.

kagomexkurama: And we're back for more chapters and I just wanted to apologize for keeping you waiting for so long because I was so busy babysitting, so I hope you will forgive me and-

Inuyasha: WOULD YA SHUT UP ALREADY! It's bad enough that I'm not in the story, ya Wench.

kagomexkurama: Why da hell would I want YOU in my story, INU-BAKA! Or so help me, I will let Kagome say IT!

Inuyasha: Hey, I think I hear Kikyo calling, bye-

kagomexkurama: Inuyasha, look behind you.

Inuyasha turns around and sees Kagome with and evil aura surrounding her, Inuyasha gulps: H-hey Kagome, u-um, I can exp-

Kagome with flames in her eyes: SIT!

Inuyasha finds himself six feet in a creator: "groans in pain"

John walk up to Kagome kissed her cheek, pulling away with a light blush: Kagome, calm down, we don't want them to be kept waiting now do we.

Kagome blushes bright red: Um, hai of course.

kagomexkurama: Aww, that's so adorable.

Shippo: Please review. Oka-san is John-san my new Otou-san?

Kagome was as red as a cherry, John was just confused and I was just laughing my butt off.

kagomexkurama: Oh, Shippo you are just so adorable.

Age:

Kagome Higurashi: 16

John Smith: 17

Sam Goode: 17

Six (Sheila): 16

Sarah Hart: 16

Mark James: 17

Henri: 32

~ooOOoo~

Kagome's POV

RING RING RIN-

BANG

"Ugh"

I woke for first day of school, got my clean change of clothes, my toothbrush and went to the bathroom for a shower. After a 2 minute shower, got dressed and brushed my teeth. Finishing my hair, got my things ready and started walking towards Shippo's room. Opened the door walking towards the bed.

"Now Shippo, while I'm gone I want you to behave, okay. And don't worry I'm going to the store to buy food so we can eat something else other than Ramen and if you be good then I can give you some Pocky, I think I have over 50 boxes of pocky in a box and all different flavors. But if I hear any complaints from Henri then there is no pocky for desert. Understood." I said sternly and was satisfied when I saw him nodding his head eagerly. I walked out of the room and head to the kitchen, started eating toast with butter on it.

"Good morning, Kagome." (John)

"Good morning" (Henri)

"Good morning John, Henri. So John, you going to school?" Curiosity got the best of me, kind of like a fox. Oh, how I wish I could be a fox demon so I could be a real mother to Shippo. I'll just wait when he is ready to talk about it.

"Actually, yes I am and I'm guessing that we're in the same grade." John said happily. So I kept on eating the toast but in my mind I was really happy that I get to spend time with John.

"Really?!" I exclaimed excitedly with a big bright smile.

John's POV

'Now I can spend more time with Kagome and maybe get to know each other better.' I thought excitedly. Until I was caught up on what I was thinking. 'What am I thinking? Do I… do I have feelings for her? But I can't have feelings for her, I just met her yesterday. Isn't that what people always says 'Love at first sight'? Yeah, that must be it, looks like I've fallen for her and hard. Well, it looks like I have to let her know that she's mine and no one else's, oh no, she's going to school, filled with boys that will look at her like she some piece of meat. Now I have to keep a close eye on her and I have make sure everyone knows that. What if Henri won't accept my relationship with her, I'll just reason with him and I'll chat with Shippo if he's okay with me being together with his mom. And somehow I'm getting the feeling that he isn't the only male in Kagome's life, I'll just ask Shippo once I get him alone and if there is a male in her life like a brother or cousin or even an uncle and maybe, just maybe, I can get their permission to date her so I can tell her that I love her.' My thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's beautiful angel like voice. I looked at Kagome's beautiful sapphire eyes, it's very rare to find an Asian like her with blue eyes.

"Well, we better hurry if we don't want to be late for school and don't worry about the food, we'll be going to the store to buy some food." Kagome said with an adorable look. John couldn't help but smile at her look.

"Okay, let's get going and I think we will have the same classes." I said with a smile, when I saw her smile brightly.

"Yeah, I think we will John. Bye Henri, Shippo and Shippo behave while we're gone. Henri don't worry about the food, we'll be going to the store right after school." Kagome said with a warm smile waving at them. We left after we said our goodbyes and started heading to school. We got to school in time, we went to the office and making our way towards the chairs that was next door to what looks like the principal's office. We sat down and waited. I looked at her hand, my hand was inching towards her hand while she wasn't looking. Little did I know that she already knew that my hand was inching towards her and is quite happy that it is. I grabbed her hand and I felt her light squeeze, I was happy that I wasn't rejected. We heard an argument, curious we turned and saw a girl with blond hair, brown eyes and slightly dark pink lips, she's beautiful but she is nothing compared to Kagome's beautiful face. She is wearing a dark purple beanie, white shirt with a couple of colorful slashes on the front, blue jeans and she has a bag at her side. We saw a teacher complaining about her taking pictures without peoples permission and we saw a picture he holding in his right hand that had a picture if him picking his nose. I heard Kagome chuckling and it made me smile, we both stopped chuckling and turned the other way when the teacher turned coming towards the door, opened the door and left closing the door behind him. And we turned back around to see the principal talking to her, but we turned around when she turned and looked at us.

"Did you see the picture? It was hilarious, wasn't it John." Kagome said laughing softly, I chuckled.

"Yea, it was funny. Kagome, um I- I have to tell you something, you're the first person I ever told, if you promise me that you won't freak out." I said desperately. I saw the understanding in her eyes and she nodded squeezing my hand realizing that I was still holding her hand, I sighed in relief.

Kagome's POV

I was surprised that he said that and looks like some big secret, looks like I should tell him my secret as well.

"Okay John, but be honest with me and maybe I can tell you everything too, deal." I said with a warm smile and my eyes brighten when I saw a small blush on the bridge of his nose. He smiled brightly when he heard what I said and nodded. We heard the secretary calling us over and we found out that we have all the same classes. We heard the door opened, the girl was coming out while the principal is standing by the door. We continued to listen to the secretary when she called out to the girl called Sarah, she stopped to listen what she has to say.

"Will you show these two lovebirds to their lockers, Sarah." the old woman said smiling warmly at us. I noticed that John's face is the shade of crimson and I was the replica of a tomato. We both looked each other, then at our joined hands and we looked back at each other again. I saw that he is smiling warmly at me and only me, still blushing but smiled back. Little did we know that we missed a jealousy look heading our way by Sarah.

We followed Sarah whom is leading us to where our lockers are, still holding hands with John as we came stop, in front of the lockers. She turned towards us, I don't like the way she is looking at John. 'I'm not jealous, am I? Do I have feelings for John? Well Kagome looks like you fell for John and hard. Should I tell that I love him, maybe later when he tells me his secret and I keep seeing something in eyes I can't explain when he looks at me.' my thoughts were interrupted by Sarah.

"Okay these are your lockers. By the my name is Sarah Hart." She said with a smile that at John, I looked at John at the corner of my eye and he seemed not to notice. He is hesitating saying his name, he turned to look at pleading me for to answer.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and this John smith." I said with a warm smile. John looked relieved at this. Frowned but it went away quickly as it came when she stopped smiling but put on a fake smile. I felt John take my hand, squeezed it, looks like he saw it too.

"Nice to meet you and hope that we can be friends." She said before turning and walking away. I caught what she said by 'Friends' and I'm getting the feeling that I'm not going to like it, but I'll be friends with her anyway. (AN/: I just love Kagome because she is so kind hearted.)

"I don't think she likes me, John." I said.

"Ignore her Kagome, she's not worth our time. C'mon let's open our lockers and head to class , okay." John said as if he was trying to cheer me up and it's working perfectly. I smiled.

"Okay." I said. Before we can start opening our lockers we interrupted by a boy with combed blond hair, light blue eyes, wearing a grey button up shirt with sleeves folded up to his elbows, black jeans and grey sneakers. Coming towards us with four of his friends.

"Sup guys. You new here, I'm Mark James. This is Kevin, Jax, Tyler and Max." Mark said casually.

"John" I heard him say calmly.

"Kagome" I said with a smile.

"Good to meet you John, Kagome. Where are you from?" Mark asked.

"Santa Fe" John said.

"Oh, New Mexico. And you, Kagome." Mark asked interested.

"Tokyo." I said as if it was nothing.

"Japan, I see. So John play any ball out there." Mark said with what looked like a humor smile. I narrowed my eyes without anybody noticing but apparently John must have seen it.

"Football?" John questioned.

"Yeah." Mark said while his friends were laughing silently.

"No" John said shaking his head. Mark had a small smile.

"Play anything. Baseball, soccer, ping pong." Mark said slightly amused.

"Nope" John said not caring if they were laughing, I frowned.

"Okay. No it's cool man, it's totally cool we can always use more boosters in the stand, right." He said smiling with his friends snickering and laughing. "Listen, if you need anything you ask us okay. We got you. The same goes for you Kagome, if you need anything just ask." Mark said with a grin.

"We'll keep that in mind." I said with a small smile.

"Good talking with guys." Mark said smiling, walking closer patting us on our shoulders before walking away with his friends. We watched them before we saw Mark shoved shoulders with another guy.

"Look who it is" One of his friends said amusedly. The guy got shoved towards the lockers, dropped his skateboard. One of Marks friends grabbed it and pushed it away. John stopped the skateboard from rolling away after Mark and his friends turned to corner leaving. John picked up the skateboard and handed it him.

"Thanks. I love the classics, homecoming king vs. the science nerd. Just get better with time don't they." the guy said with a slight of sadness, while John and I are having trouble opening our lockers.

"That guy Mark is-" John started to say but was cut off by the stranger.

"Soon to be a relevant, he's in the third year of the best four years of his life." He said sadly. He came walking towards us opening our lockers and soon left. We watched him leave.

'Why do I get the feeling that I'm only going to school for a few days?' Was my last thought before putting a few books in the locker and closing it and walking to class with John by my side.

~ooOOoo~

kagomexkurama: Okay well we're going to stop here and work on my third chapter, it took a lot of thinking and I kept watching the movie for gods knows how long and yea sorry again for taking too long to update this chapter. Please review and tell me if you like the story.

Inuyasha: AHHHHH! SHIPPO, YA RUNT! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO GET!

kagomexkurama: Uhh, what's wrong Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?! I'll tell you what's wrong or better yet look at me!

Kagome, John, Six, Sam and I started laughing at the sight while Shippo is in John's arms. Inuyasha's hair is dyed hot pink, wearing red lipstick horribly, way to much blue eye shadow, pink blush and braids in his hair. Then he started getting mad by a second, looked at Shippo with a murder look and pound his head leaving a big bump.

Shippo: Wahhhh! Kagome, Inuyasha is hitting me again!

Kagome: INU-YASH-AA!

Inuyasha: W-wa-wait Kagome!

Kagome: SIT!

CRASH

Inuyasha is met with his best friend, the ground.

Shippo happily smiled: Please review because I want to know if John-san is going to be my Otou-san in this story. So please review. Bye, see you in next chapter.

Everybody: Bye

Inuyasha moans in pain: Bye (right after he said that he fainted from the pain)


End file.
